


worth

by belanon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Competition, F/M, Femdom, Hate Sex, Strap-Ons, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belanon/pseuds/belanon
Summary: "She paused at the door, then turned back to him. “You know, just because she doesn’t love me, that doesn’t mean she’ll love you.”His returning smirk was dangerous, familiar. After being on the front lines for five years, Dorothea had grown to recognize the look of someone who had nothing else to lose."
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	worth

“I love her,” she’d admitted to Hubert in a move she could see now as completely idiotic. Sure, she and Hubert were friends, but Edelgard had always been something that loomed between them. No man’s land, or something along those lines. As soon as she’d broached the subject, she’d seen Hubert put his walls back up, practically seen his hackles rise.

“And you think you could please her,” he’d responded finally, halfway between a statement and a question. Not what she’d expected him to say – a challenge she hadn’t anticipated, but was too stubborn to back away from.

One thing had led to another, and here she was, riding Hubert like her life depended on it. He remained frustratingly unaffected, hands resting lightly on her hips like they were dancing some Adrestian waltz.

“If I had my cock, you’d be crying,” she said, lifting herself off of his and dropping back down.

His breath hitched, maybe, but he spoke before she could figure it out for sure. “So you admit you’re unprepared.”

“Shut up.” She bared her teeth, and he grinned back coldly before flipping them. If they played fair when they grappled, Dorothea always won – not out of any sort of strength, but because she had the advantage of weight against Hubert, who was still barely more than skin and bones. Here, though, Hubert had the element of surprise on his side.

He pushed into her firmly, then started a relentless pace, hips snapping against hers hard enough to make her gasp despite herself. That fucking grin was still on his face, like he knew how much she was enjoying this, and she pressed her lips together, determined not to give herself away any more than she already had.

“You think this is what Edie would like?” she demanded once she was certain she could keep her voice steady. “It’s nothing special. I’ve been fucked like this plenty of times before.”

Hubert didn’t respond immediately. Instead, he reached down to find her clit. His thumb pressed at it as he continued to fuck her into the mattress, and she felt a familiar wave of pleasure rising in her. No matter what came out of this, she thought idly to herself, at least she was getting a good fuck out of it.

Or so she thought, until Hubert stopped completely, pulling out of her and pulling his hands away at the same time. Dorothea sat up with a cry, staring at him as he kneeled in front of her, hands behind his back in his regular stature, as if he wasn’t buck-naked and still hard as ever.

“I wouldn’t want to waste your time with nothing special, Dorothea. You’re free to leave if you’d like. I apologize for the inconvenience.” His voice was still perfectly even despite everything, god damn him.

“Fine.” Her body was throbbing all over, desperate for more touch, but she forced herself to get out of bed, putting her panties back on. Her pride was more important than any carnal desire, and there was no way she was going to be made to beg for Hubert von Vestra’s dick, not after what he’d said to her. 

He watched as she got herself dressed, expression unreadable, but he didn’t do anything to stop her from leaving. She paused at the door, then turned back to him. “You know, just because she doesn’t love me, that doesn’t mean she’ll love you.” 

His returning smirk was dangerous, familiar. After being on the front lines for five years, Dorothea had grown to recognize the look of someone who had nothing else to lose. “Good night, Dorothea.” 

\--

“Did you ever fuck Hubie?” 

She’d watched Ferdinand take a sip of his tea, had waited for him to swallow before asking the question. Her judgment proved unnecessary, as he managed to choke on his own saliva anyway, and she gave him a few good thumps on the back as he struggled for air. 

“I beg your pardon, Dorothea, where-- how on earth--?”

“Look, everyone knows you two had a thing for each other back at Garreg Mach.” He stared at her in disbelief, and she sighed, impatient. “You two were at each other’s throats in the sort of way that only sex can resolve. Trust me. That’s why I fucked Sylvain for, like, three years.” 

“But surely- Dorothea, you have a very good understanding of people. I would never deny that. But surely not _everyone_ thinks…” 

“Your wife wrote erotic fiction about you and Hubert. Well, about original characters who deeply resembled you and Hubert. If you ask her about it--” 

“Dorothea!” Ferdinand was beet red at this point, and Dorothea wondered if she’d pushed a little too far. But Bernie _had_ written about them back in the day. It was just the truth. “Can we please speak about something else?” 

“Sure. Has Hubie always been a complete asshole in bed?” Ferdinand gaped at her, setting his teacup back down in his saucer. Before he could ask any questions, Dorothea added on, “yes, we slept together, no, I don’t want to talk about it.” 

His mouth snapped shut, though he was still staring at her with wide eyes. “Hubert… was an extremely attentive partner, in my experience. Despite our differences… outside the bedroom.”

She wasn’t sure why her heart sank at that. It wasn’t like she was particularly happy with Hubert - in fact, she should be furious at him for how he’d spoken to her. But to know that he’d bedded other people he hated and treated them more kindly than her…

It would be dramatic to say that it made her feel uniquely unlovable, but then again, Dorothea was a dramatic person. She shook her head, drained the rest of the tea in her cup, then leaned back in her seat. “You’re right. Let’s change the subject. Is it too early to start drinking wine?” 

\--

“You called for me, Dorothea?” 

Dorothea didn’t bother looking up from the score she was studying. “Come in. Shut the door behind you.” 

Hubert obliged after a moment’s pause, waiting by the door. She hummed a tune under her breath, scratched out a couple notes to rewrite a run, then turned the page. “Is there a reason-” 

“Wait.” She raised a finger, still without looking up. To his credit, he fell silent. For some reason, it sent a thrill down her spine. 

After studying a few more bars, she closed the score, then got up from her seat, looking at the man in her room for the first time. He looked as presentable as always, not a hair out of place, and it brought a smirk to her lips as she approached him. 

“I’m prepared, now. So we’re going to pick up where we left off.” He raised an eyebrow at her, and she mirrored his expression. “Unless you don’t think you’re better for Edie than me after all? In which case, I thank you for your blessing.” 

“Don’t be absurd.” His voice was quiet, low.

“Then take off your clothes.” 

If he was going to be cruel to her, then she could be cruel right back. She had more than enough in her heart for it - anger, bitterness, resentment, aimed at him and at herself. Her fingers shook as she fastened the cock she’d bought years ago onto her hips, the harness fitting tighter than it used to. Age had filled her out in ways she preferred to ignore. 

When she looked up again, Hubert was removing his underwear, watching her like he always did, eyes dark. People thought his expression was emotionless, but Dorothea knew him well enough to read his face most of the time. She was afraid of what she’d find there now. 

So she lifted her chin and walked up to him with all the fury she could muster, pushing him back onto her bed. He didn’t make a sound - not when she climbed on top of him, not when she poured oil over her hand from a little tin on her bedside table, not even as she lifted one of his legs over his shoulder and pressed two of her slick fingers into his hole. 

“God, you’re tight. Have you been saving yourself for her?” Dorothea sniped, even though she knew it wasn’t true. It got the reaction she wanted. He glared at her, but his cock betrayed the interest that he wouldn’t let show on his face. She added another finger, and he winced at the intrusion - it was too much too early, she knew. She didn’t feel like being very considerate at the moment. 

“If you think I’d allow you to touch Edelgard like this, you’d be mistaken.” His words were clipped, in an effort to hold back the pleasure he was surely experiencing as Dorothea felt him loosen around her.

“You’re not going to be there while we fuck,” Dorothea scoffed in return, pushing her fingers in even deeper. Judging by the guttural groan Hubert let out all of a sudden, she’d found the exact spot she was looking for. She couldn’t help sneering at him as she pressed her fingers there once, twice more, his cock bobbing eagerly each time even as Hubert struggled to keep his breath under control.

“Why would you be so sure of that? I’ve been there before.” 

The words stopped her in her tracks, and they stared at each other. Somehow, even in his vulnerable state, Hubert managed to look triumphant, even superior, as Dorothea confronted what he’d just said. 

“You’re lying.” 

“Her Majesty is not a virgin. And I would not permit her to be alone in a manner like this with someone I was not sure would keep her safe. We have an arrangement.”

Dorothea closed her eyes. She could imagine it too clearly, Hubert watching from a modest distance, maybe hidden from whoever Edelgard’s partner was. Watching over her, ready to jump into action to keep her safe, but equally as ready to stay out of the way all night. 

He was a better person than she’d ever be. Or he was a masochist. The way his eyes fluttered as she drove her cock into him without warning was certainly evidence towards the latter. 

“You think I’d hurt her? After all this time?” Her pace was slow, steady. Too slow for Hubert, and he reached his hands to her hips for leverage, but she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed on either side of him. “You really think so little of me?” 

“You told me you loved Edelgard. Not that you wanted to be one of her playthings.” Hubert’s breath was coming unevenly now, sweat making his hair fall out of its careful styling. “If all you want is a night with Edelgard, you may have that any time you’d like.” He didn’t go on, but his implication lingered in the air between them as clear as day. I’ll be there too. Just as I am every night. “But you don’t want that.” 

He knew her too well. She was cursed with ambition, had always been. Dorothea wouldn’t settle for anything else than all Edelgard could give her. She’d prefer a clean heartbreak than some ambiguous closeness that would always feel on the precipice of being snatched away. 

“Shut up.” It was a weak comeback, a clear admittance that he was right - so she picked up the pace, slamming into him with reckless abandon so that he wouldn’t be able to call her out for it. She let go of one of his wrists, licking her palm and wrapping it around his cock. It didn’t take long - one or two more thrusts - and he was coming over himself, head thrown back in pleasure. 

Dorothea sat back on her heels, taking off her cock. She’d gone into this feeling confident, eager, wanting to take out her anger on a willing target, but now she was just tired. 

“You can go now,” she said as she lay down next to Hubert. He was cleaning himself up, and she wanted more than anything to be left alone. But once he was done, he lay back down next to her, tracing his fingers down her bare arm. 

“It’s hopeless, you know,” he said, his tone almost conversational. “How could you ever accept love from Edelgard when you don’t believe you deserve it yourself?” 

“Fuck you,” Dorothea said desperately, feeling tears pricking at her the back of her eyes, but she didn’t tell him to leave. Instead, she let him snake his arms around her torso, pull her into the sharp lines of his body, press his long fingers inside her.

“Her cock is bigger than yours,” he murmured against her ear, “and she doesn’t like to take things slow.” She whimpered as he picked up the pace, matching his own words. “Would you give up your pride to beg for her? I wonder.” 

Dorothea came with Edelgard’s name on her lips, shaking through her orgasm as Hubert ground his palm against her clit. Her eyes stayed closed even as she came down from her high. A part of her was too afraid that she’d begin crying in earnest if she opened them again. 

“I’ll never be worthy of her love either,” Hubert said seriously, and she felt him brush the hair out of her eyes, setting it back into place, more gentle a gesture than she’d been expecting. “Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more to this someday. who am i to deny the people a happy edie/hubie/dorothea ending?  
> follow me @ arnaulting on twitter.


End file.
